When cherry blossoms bloom
by BunnyBunders
Summary: Warning:Mature language. In a fit of rage Shizuo hits a building, then things start getting peculiar around him. And why is Izaya dressed up in Pink!


"BAM!" The building crumpled under his forceful hands. "Damn, damn, damn…! That pest of a flea...the damn fucking brat always fucking messing with me!" In that moment Shizuo's anger consumed him, leaving no sign of the person he was before, and he was suddenly the monster that he so hated. He screamed out of utter hate, a sound that pierced the surroundings, a yell that sounded as though it was the damned screaming in their agony. His eyes narrowing, this monster wandered the streets of Ikebukuro, all of his hate and anger filling him until it was simply overflowing.

"It's not like anything will happen to me..! I'm the most horrible thing here!" His mind screamed ,"I can't take this anymore!"Shizuo turned and threw a punch of pure rage into the nearest building.

"CRACK!"..His eyes wandered up and widened as a large black mass came crashing down upon him.

"My vision is so blurry..I can't see anything.."...He quickly shook his head and the feeling went away. He looked down to his feet, where a slab of concrete was lying there abandoned, "Guess that must have hit me. Oh well.. I can just get that checked out at Shinra's later."

The blonde heard a strange noise and quickly turned around. so he could try to catch a scent."Flea.." The vein above his eye popped.

A blood curdling laugh suddenly tore through the area, seeming to bounce off the windows of the surrounding buildings and tear through the Shizuo's very being. It was a laugh unlike any he'd heard before- though he had listened to the raven haired brat's annoying laughs, this one was completely different as it rang through his ears.. giving the older male an almost eerie feeling.

Turning his now narrowed hazel eyes toward the informant, Shizuo tried to send the other a warning glare, however the laugh was still digging into his skin... Even though his laugh sent a small shiver down his spine, he hoped it went unnoticed by the other. The ex-bartender paused for a split second and within that moment Izaya's face morphed into an expression unlike any that he'd seen the flea wear in their previous interactions. "I was finally able to cut that unbreakable thread of yours."

Though Shizuo barely heard what Izaya had said since he was so used to trying to block out the annoying brat's pestering words, confusion coursed through him as he watched the informant's face turn into a malicious grin right before he ran off into the distance. The blonde tilted his head for the slightest of moments- but his train of thought was quickly thrown off it's rails, for although he may not have known it he craved familiarity at this point and so he gave into the chase like he always did. Trying not to think of that indescribably horrible grin.

"This doesn't feel right..why can't I run like I normally do?...When did that pest become so fast…"Shizuo dragged his legs with every running step he took. They felt so very heavy. It almost felt as though the ground beneath his feet would crumble and give way..and drag him..to..to...to what..?...As Shizuo watched Izaya's hood bounce with each step of his run, he began to zone out on it- that and the feeling of anger from simply seeing the flea..yet this anger felt so contradicting and confusing.

"Just chase him. Just run at that horrible beast you see before you.."Some part of his mind said. He followed that advice as he normally did, blocking out everything that surrounded him- until all he could feel was his hatred for that damn flea. No matter how fast he ran the distance between him and his arch nemesis never changed. Always being just a bit too far away. Feet pounding on the gravel he rounded a an inch more...and..suddenly he wasn't there. Anger filled him to his very soul, and an inhuman screech rang from his mouth. With that he ran down the long road, looking for his prey- his pest. Yet he saw nothing.

"Damnit, Damnit! How is that even possible he was right there!"He screamed to the sky, as though someone would be able to hear him. Although anger still ran in his blood, he had an unbelievable urge to walk down the length of the road. He couldn't begin to fathom why, for the road was empty and without any signs of life- But for one reason or another he just decided to walk down the strange boulevard… And suddenly Shizuo saw it- A blurry, almost old fashioned looking temple coming into view. At seeing this his pace increased as well as his curiosity, although he wouldn't admit it, even to himself. As he neared the building he noticed a certain raven haired flea standing out of what looked to be a shrine.

His eyes narrowed and once again his anger peaked and sent him over that godforsaken edge,"I found you flea!"..At a closer inspection, he noticed the flowery pink kimono that adorned the man. Shizuo's nose twitched in anger,"You're just fucking messing with me by changing your clothes! Well it's not going to work!"

Standing outside of the temple's doors, the smaller raven looked to the angry blonde with a kind smile, one that the ex-bartender would have missed completely in his rage- if the other hadn't suddenly shoved a pamphlet in his direction. "Here, you'll need this soon. It will guide you in your anger."


End file.
